Into The Rift
by Wild StormBlaze
Summary: Link and Zelda were tricked into a portal thinking the Master Sword was there. But when they arrive in a new world, with old enemies they begin to wonder is their old enemy there for revenge. When one of their friends gets the ToP its even more suspicious


Into the Rift

Disclaimer: Do not own Legend of Zelda or Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift only the games. I only own my OC Tsuji Akamaro.

POV: Mostly Tsuji's and sometimes some others

Chapter 1: Prologue

Link panted Zelda sitting next to him applying salve to the wounds he had. He used all the potions he had taking down Ganondorf's form known as The King Of Evil: Ganon. He was sure that Ganondorf was dead. Who could survive a falling tower, a couple Light Arrows, and some slashes from the Master Sword and a single blade plunge into the forehead. Link winced in pain as she applied slave to the wound on his left shoulder. He used all his strength not to cry out in pain. A teenager about the age of 15 walked through the forest and into the clearing where Link and Zelda were.

"Who are you?" the teenager asked.

"I'm...OUCH! That hurt!" Link started.

"Suck it up. You've taken worse haven't you?" Zelda said.

"Yeah. I'm Link beside me is Princess Zelda. Who are you?" he asked the teen.

"My name is Tsuji Akamaro. I am surprised to know we had a Princess in Jylland." I said.

"Jylland?" Link said.

"Link this must be due to the portal that we went through. Remind me never to trust that Fairy Mikono." Zelda said.

"Yeah. Master Sword my ass." Link said remembering the torture of travel. Right after they had defeated Ganondorf the Master Sword had disappeared and a light green fairy named Mikono said he knew where it was and flew next to a portal. Telling them the Master Sword was through the portal they went through it. Once they did Mikono laughed and turned a dark black.

"HOOWLLL!" something howled.

"Wolfos?" Link suggested. As if on cue five Wolfos appeared. Their fur was now a dark black their eyes blood red and claws stained with blood.

"Great. I need some cover quick!" I said. They nodded and Link brought out his Spinner. Zelda got out the bow and arrows.

"HOWLL!" one of the Wolfos howled. It must've been the leader because it was bigger than all of them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed quickly. Zelda fired at it. The arrow missed but it seemed to work as a distraction.

"Okay. Focus...Elrino Runiro Encarto!" I screamed out as three symbols appeared infront of me. My hands gripped air as if there was a sword there and I focused and a sword appeared.

"Link heads up!" I said throwing it to him aand creating another. I unsheathed it and slashed at one of the Dark Wolfos.

"Link you don't think...?" Zelda said.

"Ganondorf's back? Woah! Let's talk after the battle!" Link said cutting one of the Dark Wolfos heads off. I focused energy into my sword and it glowed a light silver-like color.

"What the...?" Link said. A nearby group of seven saw the light and ran towards it.

"Beam of Harmonic Light!" I roared killing three of them. The leader Wolfos and the last one ran at me. I didn't have enough energy to slash it. My sword glowed again and it poofed into black sand. An arrow went through the last Wolfos' head and Link cut the leader Dark Wolfos down. I gasped for breath and Link's sword like mine glowed and poofed into black sand. I fell unconscious.

POV: Link's

Zelda sighed and gave the bow back to me. Seven creatures only 2 of them human ran into the clearing. There were two humans, a dog-like creature, a rabbit-like creature, a two-earred lizard creature, a stuffed animal-like thing, and a brown skinned pointy earred humanish man.

"What was that light?" one of the humans asked. He wore a red hat, red overalls, and had a pin of a four-leaf clover pinned on the right/left side of his overalls depending on the angle.

"That was Tsuji's. He defended us against some Wolfos." I said.

"Wolfos?" the same boy asked.

"We're from a different world. Me, and Zelda are from a land called Hyrule. The Wolfos are wolves in our land. Nasty pieces of work there." Link said.

"I see. Well no use standing around. Let's get back to the pub so the boy can sleep peacefully." the brown skinned man said. I nodded and the rabbit picked Tsuji up. It was an hour later that we found ourselves at a small village and pub. Walking in the bar keeper welcomed us.

"Cid you sly dog!" one of the people there said.

"Almost defeated Klesta. The foul bird escaped when that light in the sky appeared." the brown skinned man said. I'm guessing his name is Cid then? This is a strange world.

"Warrior clad in green would you like something to ease your troubles?" the bar keeper asked.

"I'm fine. Our friend though needs a place of quiet." I said pointing to Tsuji. He nodded and told us about a hotel. Bringing Tsuji there he woke up. The rabbit put him down.

"Damn it. I used to much of my energy." Tsuji said.

"Easy there boy. Don't over exert yourself." Cid said. Tsuji nodded and got up.

"Well first we need introductions. Link you start." Tsuji said. I sighed.

"Okay then. My name is Link. Me and Princess Zelda come from a land named Hyrule. We came here through a portal due to a small fairy named Mikono. He tricked us thinking that the Master Sword a sword that defeated the King of Thieves Ganondorf was through it. My duty is to protect it and defeat evil. I am also the Protector of the Triforce of Courage." I said.

"Okay. Zelda next." Tsuji said.

"My name is Princess Zelda. Like Link said both of us come from Hyrule a once peaceful and beautiful land. I am the Protector of The Triforce of Wisdom. An ancient power that when all three are combined your hearts desire can come true." Zelda said showing her hand. It glowed and a yellow triangle appeared. One of the three glowed. My hand also glowed and a portion of it glowed. It also appeared on Tsuji's hand. We both gasped. How did Tsuji get the Triforce of Power? That's Ganondorf's portion. It doesn't make sense.


End file.
